A battery is a device that is provided in a construction machine or a vehicle to supply power required to operate an internal combustion engine or various kinds of electronic devices. The battery, which is mounted in a vehicle, has a hollow portion formed therein, and a terminal portion of the battery is provided in a case having one open side to face an opening portion of the battery. Further, on the opening portion of the case in which the battery is accommodated, a cover is put to protect the terminal portion and to prevent inflow of foreign matters from outside.
In the battery mounted in the vehicle or the like, explosion or a fire may occur during vehicle operation. It is estimated that the explosion or fire of the battery occurs due to a short circuit of the terminal portion or unstable chemical materials provided in the battery. However, in many cases, it is difficult to clearly investigate the cause of the explosion or fire. Accordingly, there may be a limit in originally preventing the occurrence of the fire through removal of the cause of the explosion or fire of the battery.
To solve this problem, according to a technology in the related art, a fire-extinguishing device is installed in the vicinity of the battery, and if explosion or a fire occurs in the battery, the fire is automatically suppressed using the fire-extinguishing device. The fire-extinguishing device in the related art is provided with a sensor for sensing the occurrence of fire in the battery and a fire-extinguisher that is connected to the sensor and is installed in the vicinity of the battery, and if the fire occurrence is sensed by the sensor, the fire-extinguisher operates to suppress the fire.
However, the fire-extinguishing device in the related art has the problem that in the case where the sensor is unable to sense the fire occurrence, the fire-extinguisher does not operate. Further, if the spray direction of the fire-extinguishing device is inaccurate or the spray timing is inappropriate although the sensor operates to sense the fire occurrence, complete fire suppression is limited. Further, the fire-extinguishing device in the related art to suppress the battery fire is unable to be installed inside the battery, the overall volume of the battery is increased.